Major Changes
by Ms. Annabeth Granger
Summary: This is NOT a romance between Fred and Seamus. It is Fred/OC and Seamus/OC. Rated M to be safe and or a LOT of sexual references. Obviously before Deathly Hallows because Fred is still alive. *goes off and cries*
1. Chapter 1

Major Changes

By: Ms. Annabeth Granger

A/N: (This story comes from a game I do on my Facebook fan page! So I owe about half of this story to the girl on the other side of the screen :D)

Other Characters: Veronica (Whose crush is Seamus) and Jessica (Who is in major love with Fred), both in Ravenclaw!

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts where two best friends were meeting in the Great Hall. Veronica Miller decided a change was to be made in Jessica Prewwit's life that day.

"Hey, Veronica!" Jessica yelled as she was walking towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Jessica! Hey, how's it going?" Veronica smiled.

"Frickin' amazing! And you my dear friend?" Jessica replied as she sat down.

"Considering we have Double Potions next not so great. Why are you so happy? Could it have anything to do with a particular Fred Weasley?" her friend smirked.

"Why, yes it does, because he was involved in my _fabulous _dream. He made the fireworks just for me and it was so romantic," she sighed.

"And also so not real. When are you gonna get the guts to go TALK to him?"

Jessica put on a confuse expression and said, "He probably doesn't even know my name."

Veronica grinned mischievously. "I'll go introduce you then!" and started to drag her across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table.

Jessica was being dragged and really couldn't help it, "N-n-no!"

"Relax, he's like best friends with my cousin so we know each other! Kinda…hey, Fred!" Jessica saw Fred turn around and followed Veronica so if she _had_ to talk to him she would keep some of her dignity.

"Oh, damn! I forgot something from the common room…" Veronica said a little too dramatically "You just carry on without me, Jessica! I'll meet you in class, if you show up that is…" she winked and ran off trying not to laugh.

Jessica sighed and turned to Fred. "Hey, I'm Jessica."

"I know…" Fred laughed nervously. "I've…uhh…seen you with Veronica a few times…She's my mate's cousin. So umm..." They heard the bell ring in the distance. "Oh you're in Ravenclaw, right? I better let you get to class" He started to turn away a little reluctantly.

"Yeah...talk to you later..." she turned around quickly and ran off to class.

In potions class, Veronica needed to know _every_ detail of their conversation.

"So…..what happened?" she asked while repeatedly nudging Jessica.

Snape walked over, "Stop talking. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Should we tell him we are in Ravenclaw? Well, he just said he knew who I was and that he has seen me hanging out with you before. End of story," Jessica whispered.

"He'd probably take the points away from Gryffindor anyway! We need to set up a time you can talk again!" Veronica whispered back.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Snape sees me talking so I'll get detention any moment now. Great chance to talk to the one who is always in detention."

"Well just in case…" Veronica put something in Jessica's cauldron that makes it turn black and explode.

Snape walked over and yelled, "Prewwit! This is what I expect from the Gryffindors. You have detention with me at 8pm. Do not be late."

"There. Problem solved"

Jessica's expression turned blank like Kristin Stewart's.

"Cheer up, I'm sure there'll be SOMEONE there to make it worth your time"

Jessica smiled softly. "Maybe…"

A/N: (There's a lot more where this came from, I'm just tired of typing!)


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Veronica yelled to Jessica. "Hey, Jessica, don't have too much fun in detention!" and stuck out her tongue. Jessica stuck out her tongue back and walked off.

"What are you doing in here?" Fred said, shocked. "I thought you were one of those goody good Ravenclaws!"

Jessica blew her hair out of her face. "I was talking in Potions and then my potion exploded..."

"No talking in detention. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape, of course.

Fred laughed. "Well I'm glad you're not how I thought you would be… I wonder what Snape's making us do tonight."

"Yeah...what are the usual sort of punishments?" Jessica chuckled.

"You really don't wanna know!" Fred shuddered. "But it's worth it just to see him get all mad… Me and my brother, you know George right? Well one time we swapped his ingredients around and his potion turned into this slimy mess, it was hilarious! Of course we had detention for a week after that but it wasn't too bad because we just made f of him the whole time…" he grinned at the memory.

Jessica smiled and laughed, "Yeah, I know George. Well, I don't know him but I know who he is."

"So uhh I had an interesting conversation with Veronica the other day.. About you actually" he blushed.

"Oh, really? Am I allowed to know or is it top secret?" Jessica chuckled once again.

"Do you REALLY wanna know? Ok I'll tell you.. But it's gonna cost you!" Fred smirked.

"Oh, really?" she smiled. "How much?"

He took a step closer, "I could think of something..." and smiled softly.

She beamed in return "Does your reaction have something to do with this conversation?"

"It might…Depends."

"Well, maybe you should tell me of this conversation so I can tell whether or not it does!"

"I think it went something 'Jessica really freaking likes you and if you break her heart I will break every single bone in your body so that even Madame Pomfrey won't be able to fix you, got it?'" he chuckled. "That girl sure is fiesty!" He nervously ran his hand through hair.

Her smile faded away slowly, "Okay, so now you are talking to me either to say the feelings aren't returned or you are going to say they are so you won't get physically destroyed."

"So she wasn't just messing with me? You DO feel the same way? I thought Sam, her cousin, probably told her how much I talk about you!" He blushed again.

"No, she wasn't." Her smile came back. "You talk about me?"

"Of course I do. George is threatening to put a silencing charm on me if I don't stop going on about how funny and smart and cute and nice you are!" He grinned.

She twirled her hair in fingers. "Well, my theory about you was off." She giggled.

"And what theory would that be?" He smiled.

"That you had no idea who I was."

He put on a confused face. "Why would you think that? Of course I knew who you were!"

She smiled softly. "That's how you proved it wrong."

"Ok so I've told you. Now how are you gonna repay me?" he smirked.

"How do you want me to repay you?"

"Come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. I know there's no trip planned but I have a secret way to get there. If you wanna go that is?" He smiled nervously.

"Definitely."

He sighed with relief. "Good! I was worried you'd say no because you didn't wanna risk getting caught but I'm glad you agreed. You're safe with me."

"I know I am."

Snape came back in the room. Snape told the new couple, "Weasley, Prewwit, it's midnight and, much as I'd to make you keep working I have to let you go now. Do not let me find you in detention with me again." And, once again, he left.

"Time sure flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, well, see you later."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jessica" He kissed her cheek, smiled, and walked away.

Jessica beamed and walked back to her common room.

She walked in the door to see her friend sitting there. "Ho-la, Ver-on-i-ca!"

Veronica ran at her almost causing physical damage. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Oh, nothing really. He just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend!" and she screamed like a fan girl.

Veronica screamed with her and jumped up and down. "OMG YAY! Wait..." she stopped jumping. "The next trip isn't for another month." And gave her friend a puzzled expression.

"He said he knows a secret path to get there! Oh this will be so fun!"

"Who knew he'd turn you into such a rebel? I think I'm gonna the new Jess.." Veronica grinned mischievously.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "And I didn't tell you the best part. He kissed me on the cheek!"

"Not even a proper kiss?" Veronica poked her tongue out mockingly. "Just kidding, that's awesome! He's so sweet.." she smiled "I wish the guy I like would finally ask me out, I think he might just be too shy." She sighed.

"WHO IS HE?"

"You can't laugh, ok?" Veronica blushed. "He's not exactly the kind of guy girls want to go out with... He's not serious enough for most people but that's why I him so much! He's always messing about" She got a dreamy eyed expression and smiled goofily.

"I won't laugh! TELL ME!"

"Ok" she took a deep breath. "Well I kinda like Seamus, but I hardly ever get to talk to him!" She frowned.

"Awh! That's adorable!"

"Well it WOULD be if I could get a chance to talk to him! We need a plan.."

"Umm...mindfart! I got nothing."

She sighed, "We'll think of something tomorrow I guess…"

"Stupid mindfart..." Jessica mumbled.

Veronica giggled. "Come on, let's go up to bed before the prefects come down and tell us off..." She mumbled, "Stupid prefects"

Jessica walked to her bed and yawned. "Nighty night!"

"Sweet dreams, Jessica" Veronica winked.

Jessica laughed. "I'll try!"


End file.
